


no words, just love.

by anatheweirdo



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Thomas is mute, he has a crush on Minho :), he only likes to talk to people he likes, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatheweirdo/pseuds/anatheweirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas doesn’t like to talk, everyone knows that.</p><p>Minho knew, so he decided to confess in the best way possible.</p><p>Without any words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no words, just love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :D
> 
> I also posted it on tumblr! Please do check it out on the thominho tag :p

Thomas is a mute.

He admits it. He doesn't like to talk to anyone, more or less sense anyone's presence in a two meter radius from him. If there is someone in the radius he'll walk away into another less crowded place.

He only likes Teresa's, Newt's, and Minho's presence, they are amazing and they never judged him for his traits. "They're awesome," Thomas kept on repeating, smiling when he did so.

Thomas said everything through a piece of paper or through messenger apps, and they never judged him. He is grateful for the both of them in every single second in his life.

He only spoke every once in a while, when he's told by the teacher or when he has to.

He simply didn't like to exert any energy to communicate with other people. It's useless.

When he spoke everyone acts like they saw a mystical site, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Thomas, mind if you read page sixty eight from paragraph one to five?" the teacher asked, fixing his glasses. The brunet brushed off all the annoying stares he got as he stood up, picking up the book and opened the said page.

He read the entire thing with occasional throat clearing and a slight gruff due to not talking in the past three weeks, finishing with the word it, referring to the species of mammal they're studying.

"Thank you, Thomas, you may be seated. Now what I'm about to give is very important, please take note of this as this will appear at your upcoming test next Wednesday. Now..."

Thomas didn't pay attention to the teacher, he never did he didn't like the annoying guy anyway, he paid attention to the slides in front of him and took notes on his notebook.

'Test next Wednesday!' he wrote on the top of the notes with a blue highlighter. He looked at the slides, the information contained directly went into his mind. He is a genius, after all. It's not quite seen, though.

'Ah, what a boring life,' Thomas thought. 'When can I graduate high school?'

Thomas, you already skipped two grades. Shut up.

\-------

Thomas sat on an empty library chair.

It was Tuesday, he likes to study in the library for extra concentration since his sister had her usual group Skype call which is noisy due to the amount of screaming.

"Tom, can you bring some marshmallows on your way home?" his sister, Teresa asked. "Sure. You'll cook dinner tomorrow, though," Thomas answered, grinning about the last part. Teresa had an addiction towards marshmallows since they were little, 

He sat on the Science Fiction section since if he got bored studying he can grab a novel and drown himself in it for a little while. He was the only one in the section, sitting alone like an ugly duckling.

He finished studying a few minutes back, he's going to leave soon but he wanted some peace and quiet before dealing with his sister's annoying squeals and loud talking.

Sipping his cup of coffee he got from a local coffee shop he sighed, ruffling his brown hair. He took a book from one of the shelves, titled 'Seeking Alternatives'. He opened the book, and proceeded to read it.

"Hey."

The brunet turned his head, altering his attention from the book to the source of the sound.

Minho, he recognised. The kid from Physics and PE. Cute and seemed to have an interest to him, from body language and facial expression when he's around him.

They text each other a lot, with Minho usually asking about tests or notes.

Thomas saw the muscular Asian teen walking towards him, a smile was formed on his shuck face.

"Mind if I sit beside ya', Thomas?" Minho asked, smiling. "Sure," Thomas mumbled, continuing to read his book.

"Thanks."

The two sat in a comfortable silence, where Minho didn't say much and Thomas didn't say much either. Thomas felt comfort in the boy's presence, a smile unconsciously creeping into his face.

Minho's hand slowly crept to his, lacing their fingers together. Thomas didn't feel any awkwardness attached, allowing his fingers to be entwined with the other's.

Minho suddenly leaned in, mouthing a 'you're cute' and captured his lips to Thomas'. Their lips touched into a soft, short kiss, a kiss that sent Thomas tingling for more.

Pulling away his lips from Minho's, Thomas smiled. The Asian teen also smiled.

And that's how their relationship started. Minho didn't even need any words to confess.

Smooth, Minho. Smooth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :D


End file.
